In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, ion implantation is used to dope semiconductors with impurities. Ion implantation systems are often utilized to dope a workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer, with ions from an ion beam, in order to either produce n- or p-type material doping, or to form passivation layers during fabrication of an integrated circuit. Such beam treatment is often used to selectively implant the wafers with impurities of a specified dopant material, at a predetermined energy level, and in controlled concentration, to produce a semiconductor material during fabrication of an integrated circuit. When used for doping semiconductor wafers, the ion implantation system injects a selected ion species into the workpiece to produce the desired extrinsic material. Implanting ions generated from source materials such as antimony, arsenic, or phosphorus, for example, results in an “n-type” extrinsic material wafer, whereas a “p-type” extrinsic material wafer often results from ions generated with source materials such as boron, gallium, or indium.
A typical ion implanter includes an ion source, an ion extraction device, a mass analysis device, a beam transport device and a wafer processing device. The ion source generates ions of desired atomic or molecular dopant species. These ions are extracted from the source by an extraction system, typically a set of electrodes, which energize and direct the flow of ions from the source, forming an ion beam. Desired ions are separated from the ion beam in a mass analysis device, typically a magnetic dipole performing mass dispersion or separation of the extracted ion beam. The beam transport device, typically a vacuum system containing a series of focusing devices, transports the ion beam to the wafer processing device while maintaining desired properties of the ion beam. Finally, semiconductor wafers are transferred in to and out of the wafer processing device via a wafer handling system, which may include one or more robotic arms, for placing a wafer to be treated in front of the ion beam and removing treated wafers from the ion implanter.
Extraction systems in conventional ion implantation systems comprise an electrode aperture plate that is typically a one-piece unit having an electrode aperture machined into the electrode aperture plate. As such, conventional electrode aperture plates are comprised of a solid piece of refractory metal or graphite having the electrode aperture defined therein.